The present invention relates to a process of providing herbal extracts in cellulose derivative capsules, and more particularly, liquid herbal medicants in vegetable gelatin, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose ("HPMC"), or any other cellulose derivative capsules.
Herbal remedies, also sometimes referred to as phytopharmaceuticals or dietary supplements, are becoming more and more popular as alternatives to conventional pharmaceuticals. Such herbal remedies are regarded as being more naturally healthier than conventional pharmaceuticals. Throughout the world every culture has a long history of using herbs in everyday medical treatment. For example, it is known that antidepressive activity is attributed to St. John's wort. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,704 to Hacker proposes using a combination of Rhizoma zingiberis and Ginkgo biloba to treat anxiety. Healthy immune function is often attributed to the use of Echinacea. Thousands of well researched scientific and university studies document the efficacy of herbal remedies.
The delivery system through which an herb is ingested plays a significant role in the way and the extent to which the herb is metabolized. Previously herbs were administered as crude plant material in either capsule or tablet form. More recently powdered `standardized` extracts have been recognized as botanicals that deliver more and specified potency. Herbal extracts in a fixed oil base filled into gelatin capsule have received little recognition. Problems of miscibility and absorption are numerous with such systems.
It has been suggested by many pharmaceutical companies that a liquid delivery system is a superior method of administering therapeutic remedies. Yet non-lipid base liquid botanical standardized extracts in capsule form have not been available due to the problem maintaining the capsule integrity once the liquid is filled into the capsule.